Carnivorous Herbivore
by WriteMyNewLife3120
Summary: "Why do you look like a herbivore but act like a carnivore?" "I am a carnivore! Mama says sense I'm cute my meals will come back when I'm hungry on their own." Rated M for blood and maybe pairing Vamp!Tsuna
1. Chapter 1

**Um this will be my first fan fiction, so please be nice and review~ I would love to know if you'd like me to continue... I _do not_ own KHR or any of it's characters~ **

* * *

"Tsu-kun, what are you staring at?" Tsuna tilted his head slightly to show he heard her but didn't take his eyes away from the young boy standing under a tree, his arms crossed and a glare on his face, the young boy had tonfa in each hand and growled at anyone _dumb_ enough to come near him. Even so the brunette continued to stare, holding his mothers hand in his, chancing a glance Tsuna saw clear amusement in his mothers eyes. Blushing slightly the he tugged the top of his turtle neck up to cover his mouth, and went back to staring while answering his mother.

"The black haired boy over there, he looks delicious" he mumbled out so only his mother could hear, Tsuna smirked when the tonfa wielding boy finally noticed his gaze and glance at him and his mother, of course he couldn't see Tsuna's smirk behind his scarf and turtle neck. The small brunette was dress warmly being winter break for is school, he wore a soft orange scarf and a black long sleeve turtle neck matching his black pants which tucked in to his orange rain boots, a fluffy white coat covered his form making him look impossibly small, his orange gloves peeked out from under the big coat. One of his hands were tugged and he glanced at his mother again.

"Go talk to him then, make a new friend~" the mother smiled softly hinting slightly at a darker tune, "But remember, 'No Biting'"

She released his hand and gave him a small push to the glaring boy who noticed him coming closer. The brunette took a couple more notes in his head about the boy he was approaching, the black haired boy was taller them him by a few inches and wore almost all black except for some purple like his shirt that peek out from his black jacket, his pants were black and like Tsuna he had them tucked into his boots, but they were combat boots. His nose and fingers were a little red from the cold but other then that he showed no sign of being cold.

"Hello." Tsuna started off first, stopping a respectable space away from the growling boy, his heart jumped a little when he got a closer look at those almost _silver_ eyes. The boy just narrowed his eyes at him before speaking

"What do you want, _herbivore._" Tsuna twitched slightly at the demeaning jab the boy said without knowing. Tsuna just glared back at him (which looked more like a pout).

"I am _not_ a_ herbivore!_" he growled back, stepping closer to the surprised boy, who snapped out of it when he noticed the other getting closer.

"Every ones a Herbivore but the strong are Carnivores." the boy spoke pushing off the tree and standing straight not backing down from the small fluffy boy that approaching him. He just watched as the other tilted his head in confusing. Tsuna just let his eye roam over the boys face before it got stuck on his neck, his pupils shrunk and he could feel his teeth start to hurt. The other tilted his head not understanding why the other went so still. "Herbivore, want are you look at?"

Tsuna suddenly snapped his head up to met the others eyes '_Remember No biting!' _his mothers words whispered hauntingly in his ears_. _The orange glow and cat like pupils took the silver eyed boy by surprised, they were beautiful eyes that held the sense of danger in them, he couldn't help but release a small breathless "wao~"

"Thorry, I got thided tracked." Tsuna quickly looked down at the ground and mumbled out his apology, he pulled more at his turtle neck and scarf, before one hand grabbed his then the other grabbed his chin and made him look the other in the eyes. The taller one muffled the small gasp as the eyes dilated and focused on him, but he couldn't stare long before the curiosity about the sudden lisp drove him to look at Tsuna's lips, using the thump already on the brunettes chin he pull the bottom lip down to reveal. . . _fangs_. . . "Carnivore."

Tsuna narrowed his eyes slightly and nipped at the boys hand holding his mouth open, the other just removed his hand but not the one holding the smaller boys hand. Tsuna was stuck.

"Name?" the boy asked smirking at the pout on the other pink lips, if only he knew it was suppose to be a glare.

"It'th rude to athk for someones name with out giving yours first." getting use to his teeth and adjusting his lisp, Tsuna glared and nipped at the hand grabbing his seeing if it would give, it didn't.

"Hibari Kyoya." named raven just pulling his hand away from the sharp teeth, not letting go of the hand he held, no way was he going to let him go.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." a small pout coupled with the brunettes struggle at freedom without _breaking _the other, Hibari could practically feel the restraint the small boy kept on his strength. He sniffed pathetically and look back at the taller boy, his eyes back to normal now that his head was focused on something else.

"Why do you look like a herbivore but feel like a carnivore?" The other pulled him closer, looking into the now normal caramel brown eyes.

"I am a carnivore! Mama says sense I'm cute my meals will come back when I'm hungry on their own." Tsuna smiled up at the once again surprised boy.

"Meals?"

"Uhn! Me and mama can't survive with out meals."

"What are your meals?"

"Everyone, or in your case Herbivores."

"Herbivores?" Hibari's hand tightened, _a lot_, Tsuna just looked at the two hands, not really effected by the grip but he realized _what _he had said, his eyes widen slightly.

"We don't hurt them! Mama say they like it unless they're allergic." he said quickly, trying not to scare or anger the other.

"They like what?" the taller boy relaxed his hand and rose a brow instead. This boy was really interesting, he also seamed to understand him with out the need for words. The strange carnivore opened his mouth but another cut in.

"Tsu-kun, It's time to go~" Hibari instinctively glared at who ever interrupted but stopped immediate when he met fierce _blood red _ eyes that bore into his. Hibari didn't remember letting the strange carnivore Tsunayoshi go, but he watched instead as the small boy just walked up to the woman like nothing was wrong. Well she was his mother apparently.

"Hai Mama, bye bye Hibari-kun!" Tsuna waved good bye happily to the stunned boy. He grabbed his mothers hand and they began the walk out of the park. Hibari never got the chance to see the strange herbivore looking carnivore. Though he went to the park daily to keep herbivores in line, he always kept an eye out for the boy.

**please review, it would really make my day~**


	2. authoress notes

_**Hey umm. . .well I found an old account of mine and will be transferring Carnivorous Herbivore over to that, it will be a lot more comfortable with my other Fanfiction. So please check it out on SenaAllMine account and my other fanfictions if you like. I'll be taking this one down in a week so there no confusion of copy write.**_


End file.
